callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
115 (song)
For the element the song refers to, see Element 115. bOcXB_Kj0BE Download it here 115 is the death song for Der Reise. a song performed by Elena Siegman for the Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombie map, Der Reise, and it is in an Easter egg in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie map,Kino der Toten. It was written by Kevin Sherwood. It is played after the player "uses" three meteor fragments scattered around the level. The first one is found in the starting room on the first floor next to the right staircase in a corner. It is sitting on a stand with a glass case over it. The second one is in the room between the alley and the theater, it's on shelf on a book case, with letters on it. The last one is in the dressing room near the MP5K and a window. It's sitting on the same type of stand as the first, but its glass case has fallen off. Lyrics Bold represents the demonic Samantha, while italics represent the calmer Samantha. No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone. I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my home. No More forgiveness No and the reason is I know I won't die alone. I have returned And everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their life When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 You stand for nothing and overlooked something I'll bring you down all on my own. I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one '' ''left hand of all that's sacred. No More forgiveness No I'll bring you death and pestilence I'll bring you down on my own I have returned And everything dies Look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 I've lost all form and unity Where has my life gone I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed. and everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold on to their life When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 And everything dies look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 and nobody cries when everyone dies '' ''and no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 Trivia *This song, like Lullaby For A Dead Man, is most likely sung (or referenced to be sung) from Samantha's perspective. Another reason for this is that she says "I HAVE RETURNED" in a very demonic voice *The beginning of the song was first heard as the death song in the fourth Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies map, Der Riese. *The title "115" and the words "Bring me 115" are references to element 115, or Ununpentium from the Call of Duty: World at War zombies maps Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and Kino der Toten . "Bring me 115" could also refer to how the Nazis wanted the 115 to create their weapons and equipment, most notably the Wunderwaffe and teleporters. *The lyrics seem to be that of an ongoing struggle between survivors and zombies. *The lyrics could also suggest that Samantha is singing to the survivors, mainly, Edward Richtofen , " Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Music